Blurred Lines
"Blurred Lines" 'von Robin Thicke mit Pharrell Williams ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2014, ''Just Dance Now'', und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers '''Classic P1 The dancer is a man with short black hair. He is wearing a blue fedora, a grey hoodie, black jeans, blue shoes, and a yellow glove. He resembles . He has a cyan outline. P2 ' The dancer is a man with short brown hair. He is wearing sunglasses, blue denim jacket, a yellow shirt (briefly seen), blue jeans, black and yellow sneakers, and a yellow glove. He resembles . He also has a cyan outline. Blurredlines coach 1 big.png|P1 Blurredlines coach 2 big.png|P2 'Extreme ' ' The extreme dancer is a woman with long black hair in a ponytail. She is wearing black sunglasses, gold hoop earrings, a long sleeve crop top, navy blue sweat pants, a gold belt, grey shoes, and a blue glove. She resembles one of the dancers from the music video. She has an orange outline. Fanmade P1 P1 '''is JUSTMAXWII in real life wearing a brown vest over a black shirt. He also wears a brown belt over a pair of long black pants. '''P2 P2 is a girl wearing a white short dress and a pair of glass slippers. JustMaxBL Coach1.png|P1 (Original) JustMaxBL Coach2.png|P2 (Original) Justmaxbl_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Updated) Justmaxbl_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Updated) Background Classic Different shapes and colours, ranging from green to apricot, and yellow to red. Grey versions of female dancers from the same game are shown (except for Man Down). 'Extreme' The extreme version's background is in the style of all the other extreme versions. The colours flashing are mostly blue, along with purple and yellow. Fanmade An ordinary room; there is a wall with lights behind the two dancers. A shadow also appears behind the two dancers. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: At the line "You're the hottest ... in this place," shake both of your arms. Gold Moves 2 and 3: At the lines "Get up-a" and "What you don't like work," rub your right leg with your right arm. Blurred Lines GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Blurred Lines GM.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 BL GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BL GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game 'Extreme' There are 4 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: At the line "I hate these blurred lines," throws your hands out quickly. Gold Move 3: At the line "What you don't like work," make a square with your arms, with your right hand closest to your face. Goldmove blurredlinesaltdlc 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 Goldmove blurredlinesaltdlc 2.png|Gold Move 3 BL Extreme GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game BL Extreme GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Background The background contains some female dancers, all of which are on the same game (with an exception of the last one). * Feel This Moment * It's You (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl * Feel So Right * Turn Up The Love (P1) * Starships * Man Down Appearances in Mashups Blurred Lines ''is featured in the following mashup: Classic * [[Ievan Polkka|''Ievan Polkka]] (B.F.F.) Mashup Blurred Lines has an unlockable''' 'Mashup worth 5 Mojo coins. The Mashup doesn't have gold moves. Dancers ''(No repeats) * Crazy in Love (JD2) * Where Have You Been (Extreme) (JD2014) * Fame (JD) * Boomsday (JD3) * ??? (JD2014) * I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) * Fine China (JD2014) * Dun N' Dusted (JD3) * Forget You (JD3) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) (JD2014) * California Gurls (JD3) * On The Floor (JD4) * Gentleman ''(Sweat) (JD2014) * ''A Little Less Conversation ''(JD) Captions The Extreme dancer for ''Blurred Lines appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: Extreme * Groovy Shake Trivia *"Blasted" and "B**ch" are censored. However, "B**ch" can be slightly heard. *Both dancers have the same coloured gloves, something that's non-common when there's multiple dancers. *In the original song, there is a verse by T.I. but his part is not on the game, either because it was too explicit or to save time. *The Extreme version's dancer is meant to look like one of the girls from the music video. *The Extreme version's dancer highly resembles the dancer from American Girl. Coincidentially, the Extreme routine and American Girl came out as DLC's on the same day. *P2 highly resembles the dancer from One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) and P5 from the 6-player version of Kiss You. *The extreme dancer's hair gets in her face in the beginning of the song. * Fine China appears at the end of the Mashup. However, when it changes, Fine China is still seen concluding the routine. * The unknown dancer that appears in the background looks similar to the coach from Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). ** The game files for the background dancers reveal this coach to be for a song called Mandown. * This song is the first one to have a fanmade alternate mode with the real dancers dancing to the song without any edits made to the dancers' skin tone. The fanmade dance appears on Just Dance Now. * The fanmade routine has no gold moves. * When viewing an autodance of this song, the P1 from Turn Up the Love (Classic) appears on the bottom left corner, but he does not appear in the background. * On dancer's card, P2 makes the same pose to The Way (P1). * The Fanmade routine reuses moves from the classic routine and ''I Was Made For Lovin' You'''s classic routine. * If you look closely on the fanmade routine, the P2 dancer messes up on some moves. ** For example, when a pictogram said for P2 to go down but she didn't (this mistake can be seen during 2:03 of the video for the fanmade routine). Although, this could just be a pictogram error instead. * Sometimes, a glitch will occur; when playing the Extreme version of the song, the dancer will freeze up while playing the routine. However, the lyrics, background and pictograms will not freeze up and you can still be able to earn points.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOaOJTa_-Y0 Also, there's another glitch in the coach's leg. * If you explore the Just Dance Now files, you will notice that some pictograms are hilariously named blurredlines_hehehe, blurredlines_hehehec1 and blurredlines_hehehec2. Gallery blurredlines.jpg|Blurred Lines Blurredlinesaltdlc cover generic.png|Blurred Lines (Extreme) SJOP41 24054ef2 14.png|Blurred Lines (Mashup) Blurred Lines Fanmade.jpg|Blurred Lines (Fanmade) justdance2014-blurredlines.jpg|Classic justmaxbl.jpg|Blurred Lines (Fanmade) (Revised Version) BlurredLinesP1Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar 135.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 227.png|''Extreme Avatar on Just Dance 2015'' Blurred Lines unknown dancer.png|The unknown dancer Screenshot 2014-10-06-17-40-32-1.png| JDNOW Cover Blurred lines extreme.jpg BLURRED LINES EXTREME DANCER.png|The Extreme dancer blurredlinespictos.png|Pictograms justmaxfanmadeblpictos.png|Fanmade Pictograms blurredlinesopener.png blurredlinesmenu.png glitch inhisleg.png|glitch in the leg blurredlines_cover.jpg|JDNOW Cover justmaxbl_thumb@2x.jpg Blurred lines cover.png MandownCoach.png|Man Down (Beta Coach) Videos Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell Just Dance 2014 - Blurred Lines Just Dance 2014 Blurred Lines (Mashup) 5 Stars Blurred Lines (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 Just Dance Now FANMADE Blurred Lines by JUSTMAX WII Just Dance Now - Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke feat. Pharrell Williams 4* Stars Just Dance 2016 - Blurred Lines - Robin Thicke featuring Pharrell Williams - 100% Perfect FC 11 Just Dance Unlimited - Blurred Lines Fanmade Just Dance Unlimited - Blurred Lines Extreme Just Dance Now - Blurred Lines EXT. - Robin Thicke Ft. Pharrell Williams Just Dance Unlimited (2017) - Blurred Lines (5 Superstar) Just Dance 2017 - Blurred Lines (Extreme) by Robin Thicke Just Dance 2017 Blurred Lines Fanmade Version 4 stars wii u References Site Navigation en:Blurred Lineses:Blurred Lines Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Männliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Extremen Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Alternative Routinen Kategorie:Lieder mit DLC Alternativroutinen Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Daniel Delyon Kategorie:Jeremy Alberge Kategorie:Grace Bolebe